The Aftermath
by Aly Jackson
Summary: A sequel to A New Member.One month after the events that happened at the end of A New Member. How is everyone dealing with it? What happens when Andy learns some big news before her announcement ball? Can she deal with it?
1. Mixed Emotions

**I do not own Voltron.**

Keith Akira Kogane now ex-leader of the Voltron Force sat aboard the _Tiger Lilly. _He was the pilot of the _Tiger Lilly_. A month ago he was in Seattle with Lance and Andy. The night Andy stayed with her friend he split from Lance to go talk to Galaxy Garrison. He asked to be reassigned. Although Galaxy Garrison thought it was a bad idea they approved his request. Then the incident at the night club happened and he had to leave. So he left without telling his friends. His reason for leaving was because he felt an attraction to Andy but he didn't tell Galaxy Garrison that. He knew she couldn't marry him though. She was a princess and he was a pilot. She couldn't marry him because she would lose her throne and she was the sole heir.

Right now Keith and his new crew were on a rescue mission. That's what his new team did now. They would go to other planets and help the ruling people there if they needed it.

"Keith we are twenty minutes from landing."Darla Keith's second in command said.

Keith turned around to face his crew.

"Everyone knows the plan correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir." His crew of six all chimed.

Keith turned back and went over the plan in his mind again. They were to sneak in, go to the dungeon, and rescue the ruling monarch from some left over Drule Forces.

"Fifteen minutes." Darla stated.

"Jeffery switch us to camouflage."

"Gotcha Cap."

Jeffery switched them to cameo mode.

"Let's get this party started." Jeffery's twin James said.

* * *

Princess Andrea "Andy" Woods was getting ready for her announcement ball. Even though it had been a month since she found out she was a princess and most people had already heard the news Coran told her it was tradition. Her best friend Sarah and Nanny were helping her get ready.

"Oh! You look so beautiful. Twirl for us." Nanny said.

Andy twirled for them in her long blue dress. She had no emotion on her face.

"Can't you at least smile for today?" Nanny asked.

Andy shook her head.

Keith leaving probably hit Andy the hardest. She felt as most of her happiness died. She no longer smiled or laughed. If you could get her to do one of those two things it was like a miracle.

"It's a big night though. Tonight you will find a husband!"

"What!"

"Yes it's wonderful you'll become Queen."

"I don't want to marry anyone! I love Keith!"

"He left. He's not coming back. What you think you had was a childish crush." Nanny said coldly. "And besides he's a pilot you are Royalty."

"We would find a way to be together!"

"If you don't choose, Coran and I will."

She left Andrea's room. Andy was speechless.

"Andy it's…" Sarah said trying to comfort her friend but not knowing how.

"It's fine Sarah. How are things going with you and Lance?"

Three weeks ago when they were trying to find out what happened to Keith Sarah turned eighteen. Which meant Lance could try and woo her all he wanted. She said no for a while. But eventually she caved and said she would go out with him.

"Things are going great! He's trying to be romantic but at the same time trying to keep his hot head image."

"Yep that sounds like the Lance I know."

"Andy how is the search for Keith going?" She asked carefully.

Andrea's mood went down even more, "I uh have Pidge searching for him constantly. I've asked Galaxy Garrison but they won't tell me anything except he doesn't want to be found."

"We will find him Andy." She patted Andy on the shoulder. "Someday." She whispered to herself.

Then Sarah left. Andrea left her room shortly after Sarah. She needed advice and she needed it **now**. She made her way to the tombs.

**Review Please?**


	2. The Party Begins

**I do not own Voltron. **

Keith and his team were surrounded, James was injured, and they were almost out of ammo.

_Could anything else go wrong?_ Keith thought.

"Do you have a plan?" Darla asked.

"No but maybe…no that would never work."

"Keith? Come on they are getting closer!"

"We surrender!" He shouted.

"What?" Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Drop your weapons team."

The team complied with their leader's wishes. The Drules took them away, down to the dungeons and threw them all in one cell. Keith looked to the next cell over. Three people were in the cell: A man, a woman, and a girl that looked like she was in her twenties.

"So this is what your plan was." Jeffery stated after the Drules left.

"Yeah last minute decision but first we have to take care of James."

Keith unzipped his uniform and took off his undershirt. He tore some pieces off and wrapped the rest of his shirt around James' shoulder.

"Thanks Keith."

"No problem buddy. We'll get you some real medical help soon though."

Keith zipped his uniform back up and went over to the lock. He started tapping his wrist as if something was supposed to be there.

"Damn! I gave up my voltcom." He said when he realized it was gone.

* * *

Andy was in Allura's tomb.

"Allura I need your help."

Allura's spirit appeared over her tomb.

"Well this is a first." She said.

"Me asking you for help?"

"No, you are wearing a dress."

Andrea smiled a little.

"So why do you need help?"

"Allura, I don't know what to do. Keith left, I have feelings for him, but Nanny said I have to find a husband tonight or she and Coran will pick one for me. Everyone says I should move on but, I can't. I think I love him Allura."

"Wow."

"I have Pidge trying to find Keith but I think even Pidge is getting tired of looking for him."

"Don't give up. If it's meant to be you two will find a way back to each other. Pidge knows how important it is to get Black's pilot back. Keith's not dead I can tell you that much."

"And what about the husband problem?"

"Honestly I can tell you to try and go against Nanny but she and Coran will probably pick one for you anyways. Just remember if you and a Keith are meant to be you will find a way."

"Thank you Allura."

"Now hurry up before you miss that party of yours."

Andy nodded and left the tombs. She ran up to the main hall. Everyone was already lining up to be announced. Being a part of the Voltron Force they had the honor of being announced. Andy being the guest of honor and a princess was also going to be announced.

"We only have five minutes Princess." Nanny said impatiently.

"Sorry Nanny."

She took her place next to Pidge. The order went as followed: Hunk, Sarah and Lance as her escort, then Andrea and Pidge as her escort. Coran started to announce the names.

"Tech Sergeant Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garett."

And Hunk walked out followed by applause. The same happened for the remaining two pairs. After Andrea made her speech and the music started she made her way to an empty table. She watched as happy couples swayed to the music, the press asking visiting dignitaries questions, and people loading up on food from the buffet table.

"Now who would leave a beautiful princess like yourself alone?" A voice asked.

She turned around and found a teenage looking boy wearing a black royal tuxedo. He also brown hair and was very scrawny.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The stranger took Andy's hand and kissed it. "I am Prince Bernard the fourth. May I have this dance Princess?"

"Sure."

Bernard led her to the dance floor. The two started to dance.

"So what's it like flying a lion?" He asked.

"It's pretty fun."

"What's it like when you form Voltron?"

"It's amazing. When you form Voltron it feels as if you and your team are becoming one."

All throughout the dance Bernard kept asking Andy questions about Voltron. She would answer the ones she could and say "no comment" on the ones she couldn't.

Once the dance was done Bernard bowed, "Thank you for the wonderful dance Princess."

More Princes came to dance with Andy after Bernard. Each one of them the same. All of them asking about Voltron but, never any questions about her.

* * *

Lance stood casually by one of the exits.

"Everyone in positions?" He asked speaking into his voltcom.

"Yeah." Pidge and Hunk said over their voltcoms.

Sarah sat next to the bar drinking a non-alcoholic drink.

"I've got a visual on Andy. Anyone else?"

"Yeah I got her. Looks like she's dancing with another scumbag." Hunk said.

"Poor girl." Pidge said.

"Yeah." Lance said.

Sarah went over to Lance and hugged him.

"So when do I get my dance?" She whispered.

"Later."

She went back and sat at the bar disappointed. Andy came and sat next to her.

* * *

"Sarah am I ugly?" Andy asked.

"NO! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Every guy I danced with tonight only asked about Voltron. They never asked what I was interested in.

"Andy don't let those guys get you down. Most princes are jerks anyways." Lance said.

"I hope that doesn't include me." A new mysterious voice said.

The three friends turned to look at the fourth voice that joined their conversation. It was a somewhat tall guy and he had black hair.

* * *

Keith had finally figured out a way out of the cell and was now unlocking the cell that had the three people in it.

"Thank you for rescuing us." The man said once he came out.

"We were just doing our jobs your majesty." Keith said.

"So what do we do now kind saviors?" The woman asked.

"To answer your question Queen Lillian, we have to get back to our ship before we do anything else." Darla explained.

"What about our thrones and stuff?" The younger woman asked.

"One of my men is hurt. He needs to be treated properly first."

The girl made a disgusted noise and the Queen elbowed her in the rib.

"You'll have to excuse Daisy. She's just very worried about our kingdom." The Queen said.

"It's alright. Now let's get out of here."

**REVIEW** **PLEASE?**


	3. The Party Comes to an End

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with school and testing. Only two more weeks and I'll be done which means...I'll have more time to write!I do not own Voltron.**

Andy learned a lot about the mysterious man. He was Prince Daemon of a planet in some other galaxy. He was very interested in literature and the arts. Daemon asked Andrea many questions as well. She was very surprised that he only asked one question about the mighty Voltron. Andy felt happy with Daemon, he made her forget the pain she felt for losing Keith.

"Princess Andrea, I know I haven't known you long," He said very loud. "But will you," He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Marry me?"

Andy stood there dumbfounded and stared at him. Not speaking a word.

Everyone around them was quiet and the music had stopped as well.

"Yes! Of course she will!" Nanny said, pushing her way through the crowd.

"No! No I won't!" Andy said coming out of her shock.

Flashes started all around. It was the press taking pictures.

"Why not?" Daemon asked while getting up.

"Because…I'm in love…with someone else."

Shouts came from everywhere.

"Who is it?" One asked.

"What's his name?" Another asked.

"She will marry you Prince Daemon." Nanny said.

Nanny took the ring from Daemon and put it on Andy's finger.

* * *

Keith, his team, and the three royals stood in the throne room. The royal family took their places on their thrones. The Drule Forces all dead.

"Thank you Commander Keith." The King said.

"No problem sir."

Daisy whispered into her mother's ear.

"You must let us thank you properly Commander. Daisy wants you to be her husband." The Queen said.

"No!" Darla screamed.

Keith turned towards Darla, "I think that is my decision Lieutenant."

"But Keith…"

"Hush!" He turned back. "I'm sorry but I will have to decline. My team needs me."

"It wasn't a question Commander." The King said.


	4. Secrets are Revealed

After taking many pictures with her new fiancé, Andy left the party to go to her room. Unfortunately she had an unwanted follower.

"Princess please wait!" Daemon called.

She stopped and looked at him, "What do you want?"

* * *

_Stay calm. _Daemon thought.

He took a deep breath, "I thought we should get to know each other more. And maybe talk about me becoming the Commander of the Voltron Force and flying the Black Lion."

"You listen to me," She came up to him practically stabbing him with her index finger. "You may be my fiancé but, you will never be Commander of the Voltron Force. And you sure as hell won't be flying in Black."

Daemon released all the anger he was holding in and punched Andrea. Her body slammed against the wall.

"I will be king! I will get my way Princess! No one else will know about our little talk unless you want to get hit again. Next time it will be more than just a red mark."

"You think I'm scared of you?"

He kneeled down next to her and hit her jaw again. Popping it out of place.

"You should be." Then he left.

* * *

Lance went looking for Andy a couple minutes after he realized she had left. But it also gave him an excuse to do another thing. A while back Keith had called him on video chat. Ever since then Lance had been keeping him informed on what was going on and tried every time to convince him to come back. Andy was getting up and holding her jaw when Lance found her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Lance." She said starting to sound like she was irritated.

"Is this about that Prince?"

"No Lance!" She took a deep breath in and then out. "Is the Sky Marshall still here?"

"No, why?"

"We need to find another pilot until Keith comes back."

"You don't want Prince—"

"No."

"Ok well I already asked Coran to ask them for potential pilot files."

"Oh you're learning big words."

"Yeah I asked Coran to teach it to me." He said jokingly. "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"No it's one of those nights." She replied.

"Alright then."

She turned at the corner and disappeared. Of course Lance knew where she was going. She always went there when she missed him or was having problems. Lance turned at the corner as well and went to his room. He put his password in to open the door and walked in. As soon as he got in he turned on the TV for a video call and hit the number 2 on the telephone.

The TV started to ring.

"Come on pick up, pick up." Lance muttered.

"Hey Lance, what's up?"

"Don't hey Lance me Keith."

"Still mad I see."

"Of course I am! If you hadn't left everything would still be alright and Andy wouldn't be depressed!"

That statement seemed to get his attention.

"What do you mean depressed?"

"She never smiles or laughs anymore. There are times where I can't even get her to smile! And worst of all she's going to get married to someone she doesn't even like!"

"Married? Good for her."

"Did you even hear me it's to someone she doesn't love. She barely knows the guy!"

"As long as it's for the good of the kingdom, she is going to do that. You and I both know that."

"Do you even care? She loves you Keith. Only you. Almost every other night she goes to sleep in **your **room with **your **sweatshirt that **you left**! I can tell you right now she is in that room probably bawling her eyes out because something is going on that she doesn't want to talk about! She still thinks you are going to come back!"

"Did you tell her I'm not coming back?"

"Not me but everyone else has."

"Why not you?"

"Because a part of me still wants to believe that my best friend will come back."

"You said something was going on with Andy. What?"

"I don't know. When I found her after she left the party she was getting off the ground and was holding her jaw."

"Suspicious."

"Suspicious enough for you to come back?"

"Nope. I'm getting married in a couple days."

"WHAT?"

"Yep the father of the royal family my team saved wants me to marry his daughter."

"So you'll marry a princess on a totally different planet, that's probably not in love with you, away from all your friends. But not the princess that is madly in love with you?"

"It's not like I had a choice Lance. I'm being forced to marry her."

"I've seen you get out of worse."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen you take on Lotor, robeasts, Zarkon, and fleet after fleet of Doom ships. And you're telling me that you can't take your new team and make a run for it? Away from that royal family? You are not the Keith I used to know."

Lance ended the call before Keith could reply.

* * *

As soon as Andy entered his room she put on his sweatshirt. It still smelled like him after all this time. Then she climbed into the empty bed.

"Why'd you have to leave Keith? Where are you?" She mumbled.

This would go on for hours. She would talk about her problems or how her day went as if Keith was actually there listening. Until the pain of missing him became too much for her and she would start crying. Eventually she would fall asleep.


	5. The Marriage

The next day would be a very busy day for Andy. She didn't want to have a big wedding with Daemon so they were going to go to the courthouse. After that she would have a couple interviews with Daemon. Then finally there was the team meeting to choose a new pilot and figure out who would be flying what lion. The team meeting was the only event that didn't have Daemon right there next to her.

"Your highness you can't wear that to the courthouse!"Nanny said.

Andy was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a red striped shirt.

"Why? I think it looks perfect."

"You must be properly dressed. Many people over the galaxy will see you today."

All over the Denubian Galaxy the interviews and a live coverage of the wedding would be broadcasted to everyone. You didn't have to watch it but a lot of people probably will. Seeing no point in arguing with Nanny since she was most likely going to win the argument anyways Andy gave in. Nanny left the room and Andy changed into a long short sleeved purple dress. The dress was so long it covered her feet. Andy put on a pair of black tennis shoes. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of earrings and the lion necklace Coran and Nanny gave her. Then Andy walked out wearing a fake smile.

"That's much better." Nanny said.

"Yeah. Can we just hurry up and get to the courthouse please?"

"So excited that you are getting married today?"

"Something like that."

Nanny and Andy took of the castle's personal cars driven by one of the security guards to the courthouse. The only people attending the wedding would be: The Voltron Force, Sarah, Coran, and the people filming the wedding. Everyone was supposed to be there already.

When they arrived at the courthouse the guard held open the car door for Andy and Nanny.

"Thank you Bill."

"No problem your highness. Good luck in there."

Bill then got back into the car and drove off.

_Let's get this party started. _Andy thought.

The two women walked in. Everyone who wasn't already standing stood up.

"Princess Andrea has just arrived." A bunch of the commentators said into their cameras.

There were at least five commentators.

Andy walked up and stood next to Daemon in front of the Justice of the Peace. Nanny stood next to Coran who was standing next to the boys.

"You may take your seats." The Justice of the Peace said.

"Are you always this late to important events?" Daemon whispered.

"No. This is one I would rather miss than be later for." Andy whispered back.

"We are gathered here today not only to unite but two planets as well." The Justice of the Peace started.

He went on for twenty more minutes going through everything a normal marriage would go through. And then ending with the "You may now kiss the bride."

After the semi quick kiss everyone was rushed out by Nanny so they could get to the first interview. The first interview would be the new couple and how her friends feel about her getting married.


	6. The Interview

**I do not own Voltron. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just haven't had the writing mojo for this story but I'm slowly getting back into it.  
~Aly**

"Today on our show we have the newly crowned Queen and King of Arus. We also have some of the Queen's best friends." The hostess said.

The crowd cheered. Andy, Daemon, and Hunk were seated on one couch. Lance, Sarah, and Pidge were on another couch. The hostess had a chair of her own. Andy held Daemon's hand. Although she'd rather not, she had to play it up for the cameras.

"So Andrea what's it like being married?"

"Please call me Andy. And to answer your question Jane, I can't really say anything on it because I've only been married for an hour or so."

"That's understandable. This must have come as a shock to your friends."

"Yeah but I think we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Right. So we'll start off with Lance how do you feel about the marriage?"

"Well Jane, I don't know much about our new friend Daemon. But Andy and Daemon seem like a good couple and maybe with time they'll be the perfect couple. I do have one warning for him though." Lance turned and looked Daemon straight in the eye, "If you ever hurt her you'll have to deal with me."

A round of oh's came from the crowd. Daemon laughed it off.

"So Sarah you're dating Lance right?"

"Yeah but we're not here to talk about that. We're here to talk about Andy and the new King!"

"Do you think that this marriage puts pressure on your relationship with Lance?"

"What?!"

"Well your best friend did just get married."

"And?"

"You and Lance have been together longer."

"I'm done!"

And after saying that Sarah stomped off.

"Excuse me." Lance said somewhat irritated.

Lance walked off.

Lance went in the direction he saw Sarah heading for. He found her sitting on an old couch. Lance sat down next to her.

"Soo…"

"What do you want Lance?"

"I came here to cheer you up but if you don't want that then I can go back out there. And tell that idiotic hostess how perfect our relationship is."

She smiled, "No stay!"

"Alright babe."

"Hey Keith isn't that your old team?" Darla asked.

Keith and his team had escaped from the planet they had saved. Although they received a nasty chewing out by their head of command. Now they all sat in a diner two galaxies away from Arus. Keith looked at the TV. It was some kind of interview.

"Yeah it is."

"Hunk your thoughts on the marriage?" The hostess asked.

"I don't know what to say other than I hope she's happy."

"But she's not." Keith mumbled.

"How can you tell?" Jeffery asked.

"I can see it in her eyes and her body language. She's depressed."

"Then why don't you do something about it?"

"And leave you guys? No way!"

"But you left them and they were you're family." Darla said.

"Enough! Let's go."

They all left the diner.


End file.
